08 Kwietnia 2012
Logo.jpg 06:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5622 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5622); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 5623 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5623); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Wyprawa po świąteczne pisanki (The Easter Egg Adventures); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:John Michael Williams, Andrzej Bogusz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Wielkanocny zajączek; widowisko; reż.:Andrzej Srzelecki; wyk.:Piotr Machalica, Joanna Trzepiecińska - Anderman, Irena Kwiatkowska - Kielska, Jacek Wójcicki, Wiktor Zborowski, Marcin Kudełka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Święty uśmiechnięty; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Transmisja z Watykanu Mszy Świętej Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego oraz Błogosławieństwo Urbi et Orbi kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:35 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's - odc. 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:39 Piąty Stadion - Rozgrzewka odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Mała wielka miłość - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Łukasz Karwowski; wyk.:Agnieszka Grochowska, Joshua Leonard, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Mikołaj Grabowski, Marcin Bosak, Łukasz Simlat, Anna Guzik, Maciej Kowalewski, Maciej Wierzbicki, Agnieszka Wielgosz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Piąty Stadion - Rozgrzewka odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Kapitan Ron (Captain Ron) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Thom Ebernhardt; wyk.:Kurt Russell, Martin Short, Benjamin Salisbury, Mary Kay Place; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 6/13 - Morderstwo doskonałe - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2400 - wydanie świąteczne; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's - odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Dom dla Niani, odc. 229 (A house for Nanny); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 71 - Dzieci rewolucji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Piąty Stadion - Rozgrzewka odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Narzeczony mimo woli (Proposal, The) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Anne Fletcher; wyk.:Sandra Bullock, Ryan Reynolds, Mary Steenburgen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Z podniesionym czołem (Walking Tall) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Kevin Bray; wyk.:The Rock ..., Johnny Knoxville, Kristen Wilson, Ashley Scott; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Kino nocnych marków - Panny z Wilka; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Seniuk, Maja Komorowska, Stanisława Celińska, Krystyna Zachwatowicz, Christine Pascal, Zofia Jaroszewska, Tadeusz Białoszyński, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Zakończenie dnia Logo-2.jpg 05:50 Tajemnice Grobu Bożego; film dokumentalny; reż.:Józef Brzostowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Dla niesłyszących - ORĘDZIE WIELKANOCNE Metropolity Gdańskiego abpa Sławoja Leszka Głódzia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Kukuryków; reż.:Sławomir Zalewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 905; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Maria, matka Jezusa (MARY, MOTHER OF JESUS); dramat kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Kevin Connor; wyk.:Pernilla August, David Threlfall, Christian Bale, Geraldine Chaplin, Melinda Kinnaman; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Piąty Stadion - Rozgrzewka odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Kacper (Casper) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Brad Silberling; wyk.:Christina Ricci, Cathy Moriarty, Eric Idle, Don Novello, Bill Pullman, Jessica Wesson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Znachor - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz, Bożena Dykiel, Artur Barciś, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Słownik Władysława Bartoszewskiego - Przyzwoitość; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1939 odcinek specjalny; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Piotr Rubik - wydanie świąteczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 480 - Trudne decyzje; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Historia literatury według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokju; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Słownik Władysława Bartoszewskiego - Dialog; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Piąty Stadion - Rozgrzewka odc. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tak to leciało! - (119); teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Legalna blondynka (Legally Blonde) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Robert Luketic; wyk.:Reese Witherspoon, Selma Blair, Luke Wilson, Raquel Welch, Matthew Davis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Przekręt (Snatch); komedia kryminalna kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Guy Ritche; wyk.:Brad Pitt, Jason Statham, Dennis Farina; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Piąty Stadion - Rozgrzewka odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Okup znaczy życie (Kidnap and Ransom); thriller kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Andy Wilson; wyk.:Trevor Eve, Helen Baxendale, Emma Fielding, John Hannah; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Przekręt (Snatch); komedia kryminalna kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Guy Ritche; wyk.:Brad Pitt, Jason Statham, Dennis Farina; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info.png 07:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 07:30 Serwis info 07:39 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Polska według Kreta: Wielkanoc i okolice (25) - magazyn turystyczny 09:30 Serwis info 09:45 Piąty stadion - rozgrzewka (4) 09:54 Pogoda 10:00 Reportaż TVP Info: Emaus, czyli znaki czasu minionego - reportaż (Polska,2011) 10:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Sztuka pana Benka - reportaż (Polska,2011) 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:01 Serwis info - podsumowanie tygodnia 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:01 Prawdę mówiąc 13:30 Serwis info 13:45 Piąty stadion - rozgrzewka (5) 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Tajemnice Euro: Bursztynowy Stadion 15:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO (2) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:30 Serwis info 15:45 Piąty stadion - rozgrzewka (1) 15:51 Pogoda 16:00 Teleplotki 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Listy gończe: Tajemnica śmierci (43) 20:30 Serwis info 20:44 Pogoda 20:51 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:52 Pogoda 22:55 Piąty stadion - rozgrzewka (2) 23:01 Duśka - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 00:40 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 01:06 Listy gończe: Tajemnica śmierci (43) 01:35 Serwis info 01:57 Pogoda 02:13 Polska według Kreta: Wielkanoc i okolice (25) - magazyn turystyczny 02:40 Młodzież kontra 03:20 Tajemnice Euro: Bursztynowy Stadion 03:35 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO (2) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:50 Reportaż TVP Info: Emaus, czyli znaki czasu minionego - reportaż (Polska,2011) 04:05 Duśka - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 05:35 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 06:10 Ukryte życie Jezusa - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 120px-Logo Polsat.svg.png 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (18) 07:45 Przygody Animków (19) 08:15 Miś Yogi (43) 08:25 Miś Yogi (44) 08:35 Miś Yogi (45) 08:45 Miś Yogi (1) 08:55 Pinky i Mózg 3 (34) 09:25 Pinky i Mózg 3 (35) 09:55 Scooby-Doo (14) 10:25 The Looney Tunes Show (5) 10:55 Historie przy kawie (6) 11:00 Akwamaryna - komedia romantyczna (USA,2006) 13:05 Doktor Dolittle 2 - komedia (USA,2001) 14:55 Klopsiki i inne zjawiska pogodowe - film animowany (USA,2009) 16:55 Afera poniżej zera - komediodramat (USA,2001) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Jajko pokoju (360) 20:00 Piłkarska Gala Kabaretowa - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2012) 23:00 Opętanie: Powrót do domu - horror (USA,Kanada,2007) 01:05 Magazyn sportowy 03:00 Tajemnice losu 04:45 TV Market Logo-19.png 05:25 Uwaga! 05:40 Mango 07:45 Maja w ogrodzie (15) 08:10 Akademia ogrodnika (15) 08:15 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 7 (5) 09:20 Baśń z tysiąc drugiej nocy - film przygodowy (Niemcy,2009) 11:20 Przepis na życie 3 (5) 12:20 Prawo Agaty (6) 13:20 X Factor 2 (6) 14:55 Czy to ty, czy to ja? - film familijny (USA,1995) 17:00 Shrek 2 - film animowany (USA,2004) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Surowi rodzice (5) - reality show 21:00 Prawo Agaty (7) 22:00 Bokser - film obyczajowy (Polska,2011) 00:00 Szymon na żywo (4) 01:00 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 02:00 Uwaga! 02:15 Nic straconego TV4.png 05:25 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:45 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem (6) - reality show 06:45 Dekoratornia 07:15 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (5) 08:15 Orzeszek - film familijny (USA,2005) 10:05 Marsz dinozaurów - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 12:00 Heidi i dzieciaki (6) - talk show 12:30 Juliusz Cezar (1/2) - film kostiumowy (Włochy,USA,Niemcy,Holandia,2002) 14:15 Kacper: Początek straszenia - komedia (USA,1997) 16:15 Hrabia Monte Christo - film kostiumowy (USA,Wielka Brytania,Irlandia,2002) 19:00 Galileo (273) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Moja dziewczyna wychodzi za mąż - komedia (USA,2008) 22:05 Johnny Mnemonic - film SF (USA,Kanada,1994) 00:05 Dirty Dancing - film muzyczny (USA,1987) 02:10 Operacja Delta Force 4 - film sensacyjny (Bułgaria,USA,1999) 03:55 TV Market 04:10 To był dzień 05:00 To był dzień na świecie 05:24 Zakończenie programu SK PULS 1012.png 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - program muzyczny 06:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą 2 (5) - program rozrywkowy 07:40 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 08:30 Dzika przyroda (1) - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Tropem drapieżników (5) 10:35 Wojownicze żółwie ninja - film animowany (USA,Hongkong,2007) 12:30 Cudowna podróż (1/2) - film przygodowy (Niemcy,Szwecja,2011) 14:20 Kto wrobił Królika Rogera? - komedia (USA,1988) 16:30 Trójka uciekinierów - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1989) 18:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (15) 19:00 Chip i Dale (27) 19:30 Timon i Pumba (36) 20:00 Flubber - komedia (USA,1997) 22:00 Blondynka w koszarach - komedia (USA,2008) 00:00 Trójkąt (3-ost.) - film fantastyczny (USA,Wielka Brytania,2005) 02:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 03:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 (2008-01.09.2014).jpeg 05:05 W roli głównej: Dorota Zawadzka (1) 05:35 W roli głównej: Justyna Steczkowska (2) 06:05 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine (13/22) 06:35 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine (14/22) 07:05 Mango 09:10 Mój przyjaciel niedźwiedź - film przygodowy (Kanada,2000) 11:05 Lemur zwany Rollo - komedia (USA,Wielka Brytania,1997) 13:00 Chisum - western (USA,1970) 15:15 Ulice San Francisco (1/26) 16:25 Columbo (6-ost.) 17:55 Niania: Frania (1) 18:25 Niania: Nie ma dymu bez ognia (2) 18:55 Dwóch i pół (8/24) 19:25 Reguły gry: Flirtując z ogniem (8) 20:00 Ocean's Thirteen - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2007) 22:40 Plan doskonały - thriller (USA,2006) 01:15 Areszt domowy - film familijny (USA,1996) 03:25 Pascal: po prostu gotuj (8) 03:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj (9) 04:25 Zakończenie programu TV6 logo.svg-1-.png 09:25 Różowa Pantera (63) 09:50 Różowa Pantera (64) 10:15 TV Market 10:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 12:05 Inspektor Gadżet (37) 12:35 M.A.S.K. (57) 13:05 Inspektor Gadżet (38) 13:35 M.A.S.K. (58) 14:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (14) 15:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (43) - program rozrywkowy 15:50 Idol - wersja amerykańska (44) - program rozrywkowy 16:55 Od suszy do powodzi - film dokumentalny (Austria,2010) 18:00 Komisarz Rex 3 (11) 19:00 Komisarz Rex 3 (12) 20:00 Big Brother 5 - ring - reality show 20:55 Big Brother 5 - ring - wyniki - reality show 22:00 Cela śmierci - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1993) 00:15 Włatcy móch 7: Chłopacy placu bronią (87) 00:45 Włatcy móch 7: Cód motoryzancji (88) 01:15 Regina (19) 01:45 Regina (20) 02:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News.jpeg 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz półfinałowy fazy play-off 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz półfinałowy fazy play-off 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Kataru - kwalifikacje w klasach Moto3, Moto2 i MotoGP 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Kataru - kwalifikacje w klasach Moto3, Moto2 i MotoGP 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz półfinałowy fazy play-off 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz półfinałowy fazy play-off 17:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Kataru - rozgrzewka w klasie MotoGP 17:20 Magazyn golfowy 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz półfinałowy fazy play-off 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz półfinałowy fazy play-off 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Magazyn narciarski 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Cafe Futbol 00:45 Atleci 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV.jpeg 09:00 Teenage lista 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 ESKA.PL 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 11:05 Paparazzi 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 Multipremier 12:30 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Weekend z Jankesem 13:05 Fejslista 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 14:30 Hity Non Stop 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 ESKA TV News 18:00 Backstage Party 18:30 Hity Non Stop 19:00 World Lista 21:00 smESKA 00:00 Polska noc TTV.png 06:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 06:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 07:00 Pogodny poranek 09:30 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (5/12) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Psie Adopcje 2 (2/10) - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 (1/9) 11:00 Życie w przepychu (15/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 12:00 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej - wydanie świąteczne (1/2) 13:00 Druga twarz (7) - reality show 14:05 Rosyjskie laleczki (6/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 14:40 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (5/12) - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Telepaci (1/11) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2011) 16:10 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 (2/9) 16:45 Blisko ludzi (1) 17:10 Pogoda 17:15 Express popołudniowy 17:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 18:00 W trasie 2 (1/13) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Biznes Reaktywacja - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Rosyjskie laleczki (6/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 20:00 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (5/12) - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Życie w przepychu (15/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 21:30 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej - wydanie świąteczne (1/2) 22:30 Kartoteka 2 (3/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 23:30 W trasie 2 (1/13) - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Telepaci (1/11) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2011) 00:58 Rosyjskie laleczki (6/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 01:25 Życie w przepychu (15/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 02:25 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej - wydanie świąteczne (1/2) 03:15 Kartoteka 2 (3/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 04:40 Psie Adopcje 2 (2/10) - serial dokumentalny 05:10 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 2011.jpeg 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Świąteczny weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Świąteczny weekend w Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Świąteczny weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Świąteczny weekend w Polo TV 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Świąteczny weekend w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Hit dnia 13:05 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Przebojowe historie 14:10 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:23 Strefa nowości i hitów 16:00 Hit dnia 16:05 Scena Polo TV 17:00 Power Play 17:09 Na dobry humor 17:30 Świąteczny weekend w Polo TV 18:05 Przebojowe historie 18:15 Świąteczny weekend w Polo TV 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:06 Nasza szkapa czyli gala disco polo w dyskotece (1/2) 20:52 Świąteczny weekend w Polo TV 21:05 Power Dance 21:50 Zakochane Polo TV 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP KULTURA-logo-165549B8BD.png 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:20 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 08:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Studio Gama. Skansen Studia Gama - program rozrywkowy (Polska,1979) 09:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:25 Magiczne drzewo - film fantasy (Polska,2008) 12:00 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Świętość (15) 12:20 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Walka o squaty 13:05 Nat King Cole - "When I Fall in Love" - koncert (USA,2004) 14:15 Byłam przy tym. Olga Lipińska (5) - cykl dokumentalny 14:55 Gangsterzy i filantropi - film sensacyjny (Polska,1963) 16:25 Polskie kino science fiction: Gdzie jesteś, Luizo? - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1964) 17:10 Niedziela z... Jerzym Stuhrem (1) 17:45 Niedziela z... Jerzym Stuhrem: Dekalog 10 - film obyczajowy (Polska,1988) 18:50 Niedziela z... Jerzym Stuhrem: Duże zwierzę - film obyczajowy (Polska,2000) 20:10 Niedziela z... Jerzym Stuhrem (2) 20:50 Niedziela z... Jerzym Stuhrem: Pogoda na jutro - film obyczajowy (Polska,2003) 22:35 30 minut: Zagraj ze mną - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2010) 23:05 30 minut: Glasgow - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2010) 23:50 Więcej niż fikcja: Yes-Meni naprawiają świat - film dokumentalny (Francja,Wielka Brytania,USA,2008) 01:20 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Świętość (15) 01:40 Niedziela z... Jerzym Stuhrem (1) 02:20 Niedziela z... Jerzym Stuhrem: Dekalog 10 - film obyczajowy (Polska,1988) 03:20 Niedziela z... Jerzym Stuhrem (2) 03:55 Niedziela z... Jerzym Stuhrem: Pogoda na jutro - film obyczajowy (Polska,2003) 05:30 Zakończenie programu SK TVPHIST.png 08:05 Tajemnice Watykanu: Mieszkańcy Watykanu (10/14) 08:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Zajączki do Pana Boga 09:05 Mistrz i Małgorzata: Seans czarnej magii (1/4) - serial historyczny 11:00 Królewska forteca Chinon - film dokumentalny (Francja,2006) 11:35 Po co nam to było?: Kochały ich miliony 12:45 Konwent 13:20 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 13:45 C.K. Dezerterzy (1/2) - komedia (Polska,Węgry,1985) 15:25 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16:20 Kroniki lubelskie: Wielkanoc 1993 r. - reportaż 16:30 W Klasztorze Misjonarzy Oblatów w Strzelnie i w Markowicach - cykl reportaży 17:10 Mistrz i Małgorzata: Mistrz (2/4) - serial historyczny 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 08.04.1989 19:40 Naprawdę jaka jesteś... Irena Kwiatkowska - widowisko kameralne 20:15 C.K. Dezerterzy (2-ost.) - komedia (Polska,Węgry,1985) 21:35 3. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki Interwizji Sopot '79 - Dzień pierwszy 23:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 08.04.1989 00:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia.png 06:05 Galeria - odc. 34; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Galeria - odc. 35; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Galeria - odc. 36; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Galeria - odc. 37; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Galeria - odc. 38; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Baśnie i bajki polskie - Krawiec Niteczka; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Szkoła na Słonecznej - odc. 8 - Miłość! (Skola Na Vysluni odc. 8 - Laaaaaska!); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Transmisja z Watykanu Mszy Świętej Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego oraz Błogosławieństwo Urbi et Orbi kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 XV Światowy Festiwal Polonijnych Zespołów Folklorystycznych Rzeszów 2011 - Koncert Tańców z Krajów Zamieszkania; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Uwaga - Premiera! - U Pana Boga za miedzą - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Andrzej Zaborski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Agnieszka Kotlarska, Grzegorz Heromiński, Emilian Kamiński, Wojciech Solarz, Ryszard Doliński, Mieczyslaw Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:45 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 889; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Golec u'Orkiestra na bis...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Wszystko jak co roku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Blondynka - odc. 4/13* - Wczoraj stypa, dziś wesele - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Uwaga - Premiera! - E = MC2 - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Olaf Lubaszenko, Cezary Pazura, Renata Dancewicz, Edward Linde, Jan Nowicki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Tercet Egzotyczny - Ile to już lat; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP /8/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 889; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Wszystko jak co roku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Blondynka - odc. 4/13* - Wczoraj stypa, dziś wesele; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Uwaga - Premiera! - E = MC2; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Olaf Lubaszenko, Cezary Pazura, Renata Dancewicz, Edward Linde, Jan Nowicki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:25 Kulturalni PL (83); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku